


危险情人

by situ77



Category: One in diretion
Genre: M/M, 复问衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗





	危险情人

**Author's Note:**

> 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗

简奥伟眯着眼睛走了出来，像一只捕食的豹子，无声无息却让小狗脊背发凉，嘴角含笑一股温柔气息，小狗以往最爱简奥伟的笑，此时他却有些后怕。

简奥伟不说话，他更加害怕，不由自主的往后退着，身高的差距让小狗显得更加微小，小狗往后一直退，碰到了柜子上。

简奥伟此时心中不爽到咬牙，想起自己的上次的忍辱负重，面对如此可口的美味送到嘴边，竟然只是蹭蹭没进去，真替自己的小兄弟委屈。

把小孩逼在臂弯里，低头看着小孩，小狗紧张的直吞口水，不敢抬头看着简奥伟，却低头看见了简奥伟的西装裤更让他无地自容，西装裤已经隆起了一个大包，好似还冒着热气，小狗脸红的撇开眼睛不去看，却被简奥伟捏着下巴把脸带回来。

“你想怎么跟它道歉，阿城？”

简奥伟故意重重咬着最后两个字，阿城，他只知道一个小名小狗，在城母说出小狗已经十八岁的时候，简奥伟的裤子就开始起变化，心中更是感觉让人摆了一道。

“那是我的名字，你可以叫的，我…”

小狗不知道怎么向简奥伟的小兄弟道歉，简奥伟开口帮他解围。

“帮我解开。”

一句话，让小狗羞的眼角又红了起来，上一次的亲密接触，他身上有药效作用可以迷迷糊糊的搪塞，感觉不真实，可是这次他一没喝酒，二没有被下药，清醒的不能再清醒了，那东西的热度几乎要将他烫伤，可是他知道简奥伟憋的难受上次本来就是自己对不住他。

壮年的男人，几次接吻到擦枪走火都忍耐住了，只喘着粗气吻吻他的额头发角，连手都不曾借他一次，这让小狗坚定了信心，手去拉开了高档西裤的拉链。

拉链的链条一格格的被拉下，简奥伟有些不耐烦，他本来不想玩这些游戏，只想一口吞下肚去，但是又觉得这样不符合他的绅士风度对不起眼前美人，只好耐着性子。

灰色的男士内裤露出来，小狗看着鼓起来的程度心中更加胆小，上次大腿被磨红的记忆还历历在目，一个星期小狗走路都有点外八字，好奇心占了上风，他沿着内裤边缘拉下来，简奥伟的小兄弟终于拨开云日见光明了。

头部已经被憋成紫红色，形状傲人，小狗看呆了，怎么同样是男人，自己的自尊心受又到了打击，简奥伟看着小狗的动作，如果头顶上有耳朵应该是吓成飞机耳了。

简奥伟只觉得空气燥热，时间不等人，一把搂住小孩的腰往上提着，小狗吓了一跳，两腿细腿赶忙夹住简奥伟的腰，死死的不敢松力气，怕被掉下去，那根东西热腾腾的抵着小狗的臀缝，小狗把头埋在简奥伟肩窝不出来。

简奥伟笑着搂着小孩往床上走，小孩细瘦的身体发着热热的温暖，抱起来暖融融的让简奥伟心情大好不想松手，小孩也是配合像树袋熊一样死死抱着不撒手。

简奥伟温柔的把小孩放在床上，手托着小孩的后颈轻放好，像是对待一件艺术品一样，小狗不撒手，开始撒娇。

“简奥伟，我害怕。”

简奥伟笑了出来。

“怕什么我又不是什么洪水猛兽。”

“我只会吃了你。”

简奥伟心中补充，小孩撒手但不放开简奥伟的脖子，环着不放开，简奥伟顺势低头吻住小孩，唇舌交汇，简奥伟的吻技高超，舌头轻刮上颚，一阵酥麻的感觉流过小孩脊椎，小狗全然被牵着鼻子走。

“唔 …嗯 …”

发出几声断断续续的哼声，简奥伟咬着小孩的唇瓣吮吸，小孩用手捂住简奥伟的嘴，两人拉开一点距离。

“简奥伟，你…你要干嘛。”

简奥伟笑了，这次是露出洁白牙齿的笑，用自己的东西顶了顶小狗的。

“宝贝儿，这时候装傻也跑不了了。”

小狗闭上眼睛，浓密的睫毛抖动。

“我，我…”

他说不出来拒绝，因为自己的阴茎也高高翘起，他渴望简奥伟，他想要让他进来，感受那种禁果的魅力。

“我想要你，给吗？”

简奥伟突然认真起来，黑白分明的眼睛像一道灼热的光，小狗说不出来这种姿态的话，只能点点头。

“嗯”

好似一道命令简奥伟俯下身子亲吻小孩脖颈，一口一个红痕，斑斑点点好像伟大艺术家，小狗只觉得身上像着了火，根本不能自己，手紧张的抓着简奥伟的肩膀。

简奥伟猛然起身把西服外衣脱掉，领带一并解开，把小孩的手放在自己的衬衣扣子上。

“帮我。”

温柔语气好像下班回家的丈夫，小狗一粒一粒的解开露出精装胸膛，腹肌腰线在古铜色的皮肤下雌伏，好似平面模特，小狗只觉得自己的平板身材真是对比之下输了一大半，。

简奥伟一把扯开小狗的衬衣，实在不想把时间浪费在这种事上，扣子蹦飞小狗叫到。

“嘿！那是我的校服。”

“把我这件赔给你。” 

“我不要，我只要我的校服。”

好大口气，四位数字的手工衬衣不要非要流水线上几十块的粗布衬衣，真真是个宝贝，简奥伟更是心中激荡，吻至腰腹，细白的肌肤和窄腰在眼前晃动，简奥伟直接下嘴咬了几个牙印，如精美的作品，小狗呼痛。

简奥伟握住小狗的阴茎就帮他撸动，小狗刺激的像一只下水的虾子，直起上身，脸直直的对上简奥伟的性器。

“要不要做做润滑，要不然一会有你受的。”

简奥伟好心提醒，小狗看着小臂粗的东西，一会庞然大物要进自己的体内就害怕的直抖，不过第一次给人做这种事情，内心有些拒绝，简奥伟看出他的拒绝，手托着小孩的后脑勺。

“张嘴，含进去。”

语气也带了些命令，小狗乖乖张开自己的嘴，没有什么奇怪的味道，反倒一股皂角气息，干净的不像简奥伟，只是粗大的形状让小狗感觉自己的喉咙要被顶串。

“把牙齿收起来，嘶…对，就这样，用你的舌头舔着。”

简奥伟细心教导，小狗费力的搅动着自己的舌头，口中酸痛，太大了，一阵阵干呕的感觉让小狗想退出去，加上简奥伟手下也不放过他，节奏感的来照顾他的阴茎，忍不住想射，又被堵住马眼。

简奥伟只觉得的身下湿热一片，好不快活，哪里会停下来，抓着后脑的头发狠狠几下撞击，放过了小孩，小孩第一次他也不想太用力，吓得兔子再回到窝里就不好了。

小狗咳嗽了几下，眼角通红，一脸娇态的责怪，简奥伟的性器紫红色，上面水光一片，手下也放过小狗让他射了出来，小狗此时有些脱力，射精的疲倦感让他躺在床上不动。

简奥伟就着小狗的精液，两指去探寻后面的境地，他感觉此时他快要疯了，后穴的异物感让小狗夹紧简奥伟的手指，甬道的收缩，高热的温度，手指来回抽插，异物的侵袭让后穴分泌肠液去润滑。

简奥伟实在等不及第三根手指，一把抱住小狗在怀里，扶着自己的性器寻找入口，几次都滑开，好不容易找到了穴口，简奥伟就挺腰进入。

小狗大腿打颤，手扶着简奥伟，激动又紧张，可是不够的扩张带来的痛感马上袭来，鸡蛋大的头部简直寸步难行，卡在穴口进退两难，小狗一下哭了出来

“好痛啊，疼…简奥伟，疼…”

简奥伟此时也难受的冒汗，穴口无意识的收缩，吸附着自己的性器，勒的他发疼，他拽着小孩的腰往下压。

“乖，忍一下就好了。”

开苞是费力又忍耐的，好不容易进去了，小狗也快哭断气了，哼哼唧唧的让简奥伟出去。

“好疼，我不要了，你出去…出去，呜呜…”

小狗不敢乱动，动一下只觉得后穴快要被撕裂，根本毫无快感，简奥伟赶忙吻住小孩，抚着小孩的后背，哄着他，小孩腿根本无力支撑，不由自主的往下做，简奥伟紧紧的搂着小孩，让他有安心的感觉。

“放松点，宝贝，快要把我夹断了。”

又开着黄腔，小狗只哭着回吻，放松自己，简奥伟猛的挺腰，整根末入，小狗大叫一声，身体痉挛似的抽动，疼的他汗水直接满了额头，躺到在简奥伟怀里，嘴唇都有发白迹象  
。

简奥伟快速抽动着，他知道这样可以转移肌肉的额疼痛感，不然小孩真的挨不过去，几次的抽插，小狗觉得疼痛感夹杂着酥麻的感觉，简奥伟几次动作，穴道都紧紧拥附，高热的温度，紧张的感觉，让简奥伟喘着粗气，把小孩放回床上，两条长腿叠成形状，大开大合起来，每次都往最深处撞击。

白沫飞溅，小孩穴口水光红色，不住的冒着肠液，噗嗤噗嗤的水声响起，小狗觉得后穴痒的抓狂。

“痒，简奥伟，你慢一点。”

简奥伟知道小孩喜欢挠痒痒似的抽动，可他哪里还能那样，理智早就抛之九霄之外，此时只想狠狠撞击。

让小孩眼角沁泪泛红，理智消散，腰腿打颤，屁股里塞满自己的精液，含着它，看白浊顺着大腿淌下来，脑子里只有他。

小孩浑身是汗，滑溜溜的有些抓不住，简奥伟帮他翻身，巨大的性器在后穴里扭转，压着敏感点蹭动，小孩直接哭喊再次射了出来，太刺激了，腰杆发麻，屁股好像水龙头一样流水，眼前东西被泪水模糊。

理智根本不在掌控中，只能感觉到屁股里夹着的热度，狠狠吸住不放它走，简奥伟感觉自己被吸着，激的头皮发麻，小妖精，再次开启的抽插动作，两颗卵蛋拍打在臀瓣上就着肠液拉出白丝。

简奥伟拿手指磨着穴口周围，红色吓人，小狗难受的扭动屁股。

“别摸，不要摸那里。”

小狗跪不住，腰身一直塌下去，想要休息，只觉得无穷尽的抽动，让他理智飞散。

“简奥伟，我不行了，呜呜呜…疼，停下…”

又回头撒娇，简奥伟觉得意犹未尽，紧紧控住小孩，附身笼住小孩。

“我们换个姿势。”

一晚上小狗不管怎么哭喊叫停，简奥伟都只当作情趣，吻进肚子里，觉得小孩太可爱，忍不住多吃了几次，把之前的隐忍都讨要回来，他射进去的时候，紧紧把小孩钉死在性器上，小狗被滚烫精液刺激的抖动身体。

“烫，你出去，出去…你…嗯…”

小孩神智不清的嘟囔着，热度冲击着他的腹部，腰腹隆起好像怀孕初现，简奥伟也不抽出去，只放在里面感受一会温存，无限温柔看着身下爱人，小孩早就昏睡过去，不知天露鱼肚白。


End file.
